You Are Safe With Me
by CaptainCanary45
Summary: Kara and Mon-El encounter trouble on their way to Midvale for Christmas, Alex, Eliza, and J'onn get extremely worried about them. This was totally not meant to be a multi-chapter fic, but it definitely became one.
1. Crash and Search

Kara and Mon-El drove through the winter wonderland. Snow was falling everywhere. Mon-El could see the few other cars on the road were covered in snow. They probably were from somewhere nearby. Kara had told him they were going to Midvale for Christmas, whatever that was. When he had asked why they were driving, she had told him she couldn't carry all the presents. "Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet," Kara replied. Mon-El started to wonder if they would ever get to Midvale.

"Why isn't Alex driving with us? You never explained why." Mon-El asked.

"She didn't tell me either. All she said was it was a DEO emergency that doesn't need Supergirl." Kara looked so beautiful in the white light reflecting off of the window. Her hair looked like it was golden from where he was sitting. Her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Do you want to listen to Christmas music?" Kara asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sure." Mon-El hadn't really listened to any music since he landed on Earth. The only songs he had listened to were fun. Kara turned on the radio. The first song that came on was 'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas.' It sounded like Christmas was a strange holiday from what he learned from the song. The next song that came on was 'Jingle Bell Rock.' It sounded like a fun song. Riding in a sleigh sounded like fun, whatever a sleigh was. Kara sang to it. Her voice is exquisite, he thought. It sounded like bells ringing. The next song that came on was one he had listened to at the bar, 'All I Want for Christmas is You.' Mon-Ell and Kara sang together with the entire thing. Together they blurted out the last chorus.

Jingle Bells came on next, Mon-El had also heard it at the bar. It sounded like a very popular song because it came on a lot. As the night progressed Jingle Bells came on a few more times. Mon-El noticed that Kara was getting tired, but thought nothing of it. They were probably close to Midvale. Mon-El was also falling asleep. The sound of the cars rushing past them, the music. It was so relaxing.

Mon-El woke up to a screech and a crash. Kara had fallen asleep, and they had crashed. She should have woken up to that, her super-hearing would have woken her up. Mon-El pulled himself out of the seat belt and heaved the door open. He quickly ran around the car to Kara's side. He ripped off the door and sent it flying over the road onto the other side. Mon-El broke Kara's seatbelt. He saw something sticking out from her neck. It was a glowing green dart. Someone had attacked them! Mon-El quickly pulled out the kryptonite dart.

Kara felt so light and weak in his arms. Normally she was so strong. She was shivering. Mon-El reached into the car and pulled out his and Kara's coats and wrapped Kara in them. Still, she didn't wake up. "Kara," He whispered, "Kara, wake up." She didn't wake up. "Kara!" He yelled. "Kara, please wake up!" Mon-El collapsed to the ground. "Please wake up, Kara, I need you." He whispered. Mon-El felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. "Kara, please, please, wake up." He pleaded.

Mon-El stood up, he was determined to get her to safety, to warm her up, to help her. Where was he? Mon-El looked at his surroundings. There was a sign close to where the car had crashed. Mon-El strode over to it. It said, "Welcome to Colorado!"

From the corner of Mon-El's eyes he could see a car pull over by him and Kara. A 18-year-old girl climbed out of the drivers seat. "Are you okay?" She asked, "Do you want me to call the police?"

"No," Mon-El replied, "Could you give us a ride to the closest bus station? We're going to Midvale for Christmas."

"Is she okay?" The girl asked motioning to the unconscious Kara, "She looks unconscious."

"No, she was just tired, and she fell asleep in my arms." Mon-El lied smoothly.

"Okay, if you insist." The girl seemed anxious about them, "Climb in." The girl showed him to the car, and he placed Kara in the middle seat before climbing into the right window seat.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Danver's residence in Midvale…**_

"Just put your things in your room." Eliza said as Alex and J'onn walked through the doorway. "What are you doing here J'onn?"

"I flew Alex here after work as a gift." J'onn replied.

"Well that was kind off you, J'onn." Eliza walked into the kitchen, "What about Kara? Is she on her way?"

Alex rushed down the stairs. "Wait, Kara and Mon-El aren't here yet?"

"No," Eliza said getting worried, "Did they leave before you two? Were they supposed to get here before you?"

"Yes, to both questions." Alex said pulling out her phone to call Kara. "Come on, Kara, please be okay. Please pick up."

 _We unable to reach this number please try again in a few minutes._ A robotic voice said on the other end of Alex's phone.

"Dang!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this." J'onn said, "I'll go out and look for them." Red sparked on him and he transformed into the Martian Manhunter.

"Please do that." Eliza said before she moved to Alex to give her a hug, "I'm sure nothing bad happened to them, honey. They probably stopped at a hotel for the night, this snowstorm is terrible."

"They are the two most stubborn aliens on this planet, the only thing that could stop them from driving through the storm is kryptonite and lead bullets." Alex's eyes widened and she looked at her mother, "What if someone attacked them?"

"That is highly unlikely." Eliza let go of Alex, "Come into the kitchen and have something to eat. The best we can do is wait."

"Fine." Alex said stubbornly walking into the kitchen.

 _ **At Cortez, Colorado…**_

The girl, whose name Mon-El found out was Lily, pulled into a driveway. "You had best stay here for the night. No bus is operating in this mess." She said turning off the car.

Mon-El unbuckled himself then Kara, and opened his door. Mon-El followed Lilly inside, and carried Kara in. "This is a nice place." Mon-El commented.

"Thanks," Lilly said, "I have a guest bedroom you and your girlfriend can sleep in, though she might have already gotten enough sleep on the way here."

"Look, Lilly, we both know I lied and she is not sleeping, so you can stop pretending she is." Mon-El said, "We both know she is unconscious. Thank you for doing everything for us without asking very many questions."

"Its nothing," She said pulling out some food from a mini-fridge in the corner of the living room. "You probably are like fugitives or some thing. Besides, I am trying to be a nice person to everyone I meet, and I met you, so by default I am nice to you." Lilly showed Mon-El to the guest bedroom. "Here's where you sleep tonight, tomorrow maybe some crazy people will try to drive and you can get to Midvale."

"Thank you so much, Lilly."

Don't mention it, Mike." Lilly tossed the food onto the bed and closed the door.

When she left Mon-El carefully put Kara on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He opened the food and saw potstickers. They always reminded him of Kara, and in this moment they made him sad. He quickly finished them and lay down in bed pulling the covers over himself. "Kara please wake up." He whispered for a final time before going to sleep.

Kara shot up. Where was she? She felt someone next to her in bed, Mon-El. What was he doing here? Why was she still in normal cloths? Why was he? She smelled something wafting through the room. The door was open. What was that smell? Kara slowly pulled off the covers so as to not wake up Mon-El. Dang! She was sore. Wait, How was she feeling pain? Kara panicked, she shook Mon-El to wake him up. What the crap was going on? "Mon-El, wake up. Wake up." She whispered as she shook him.

"What?" Mon-El said rolling over, then he shot up. "Kara! You're awake! I was so worried about you. I kept saying your name and shaking you, but you wouldn't wake up. I was worried that the kryptonite had killed you or hurt you really bad."

"Wait, back up." Kara said putting up her hands. "There was kryptonite?"

"Yeah, and someone shot you with it. It was just a small dart, but still, you weren't waking up." Mon-El replied.

"Okay next question," Kara said putting down her hands, "Where are we?"

"Cortez, Colorado." Mon-El replied, "A nice girl named Lilly is letting us stay with her until the snow storm moves on. What is that amazing smell?"

Lilly walked through the door. "I was just coming to tell you breakfast is ready." She said, "Hi, I'm Lilly, I helped you and your boyfriend out of a cold situation. If I had not intervened then you two would have frozen to death in the cold. Sorry about your car. It looked expensive."

Kara turned to Mon-El. "What happened to my car?" She asked.

"Lets eat breakfast." Mon-El stood up suddenly to avoid Kara's question.

"Mike, you had better answer her question." Lilly said as she left the room.

"Mike," Kara said warningly, "What happened to my car?"

"We got in a crash."

"How?!"

Mon-El lowered his voice so that Lily couldn't here. "When you were hit by the kryptonite dart you became unconscious and we got in a crash. Do you have your powers?"

"No," Kara said, "That's why I woke you up. Anyway, we should go eat breakfast, it smells really good."

"Let's." Mon-El said gleefully.


	2. Pancakes and Crepes

_**At the**_ _ **Danver**_ ' _ **s residence…**_

J'onn walked through the door to find Alex and Eliza sleeping on the couch. They looked at peace, with no worries. He took his boots off in the entry, then moved to the kitchen to make food. He gathered together milk, vinegar, flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, salt, an egg, butter, cooking spray, and he pulled out a pan. J'onn mixed the ingredients together and made pancakes.

Alex began to wake up. "What's that smell?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Pancakes," J'onn replied.

Alex opened her eyes and sat up on the couch. "J'onn!" She said surprised, "You can cook?"

"Of course I can cook, I live by myself."

"I didn't know that."

"There is much about my personal life people don't know about."

"I didn't know you did personal."

"Few people do." J'onn sighed as he flipped the first pancake, "Why don't you put out places for three people, Alex?"

"Why three people?" Alex said standing up, "There's me, you, mom, Kara, and - Kara and Mon-El! Did you find anything about them?"

"Yes, please set the table for three." J'onn took out the first pancake and poured in batter for a second. "I'll tell you when the pancakes are done and your mother is awake."

Alex walked into the kitchen and pulled out three plates, forks, and cups, then she grabbed the syrup. She walked back into the family room to Eliza, "Mom, it's time to get up. J'onn had news about Kara and Mon-El."

Eliza's eyes fluttered open, she sat up, "What's that smell?"

"J'onn is making pancakes." Alex said.

"J'onn can cook?" Eliza said surprised.

"Why is everyone surprised that I can cook?" J'onn said from the kitchen.

"I guess I shouldn't really be surprised, it's just that isn't something I would expect you to know how to do." Eliza said standing up. She and Alex walked over to the table and sat down as J'onn brought over three fluffy golden pancakes. "These look delicious." She took a bite, "These are delicious."

"Why thank you, Eliza." J'onn replied grabbing his own pancake.

Alex dowsed hers in syrup and butter. She took a huge bite and with her mouth full she said, "This is amazing!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Alex." Eliza criticized, "Anyway, Alex said you had news J'onn."

"Yes, I do." J'onn wiped his mouth with a napkin, "at the border of Colorado I found Kara's car crashed. In the snow nearby, after some digging, I found a kryptonite dart." J'onn pulled it out of his pocket. "I flew back to the lab at the DEO and had them analyze it. It used to have a poison made just to affect aliens, much like the Medusa Virus, but it affects kryptonians. Kara was injected with the poison."

"Wait, so Kara is poisoned?" Alex said, "We have to find her right away." Alex stood up and made her way to the door. Noticing that neither Eliza or J'onn were following her she turned around, they were still sitting at the table. "What are you guys waiting for? We have to go now!" Alex nearly yelled.

"If Kara and Mon-El didn't find a place to stay for the night she will be dead, and Mon-El will be close to death." J'onn said turning to Alex, "I'm sorry, Alex and Eliza, but there is almost no hope they will be alive when we find them."

"But there is still hope." Alex insisted.

"Only if they found a place to stay for the night, and even if they did and we found them we have no way to cure Kara." J'onn said.

"Then we find one." Eliza said standing up and grabbing the kryptonite dart from J'onn. "You and Alex look for Kara and Mon-El while I try to find a way to save Kara from the poison."

"Agents at the DEO are already looking for one, I'll take you to the DEO so you can work with them. Alex, you grab everything you can that can help us find Kara and Mon-El while your mother and I go the DEO." J'onn instructed.

"I will call someone I think might be able to help. I'll have him check out the crash and look around." Alex said grabbing her coat.

 _ **At Lilly's house in Cortez, Colorado…**_

"These crepes are amazing, Lilly." Kara said finishing up her third crape, "What's your secret?"

"Time," Lilly replied, "You spend time on everyone and make sure they are perfect."

"When did you wake up?" Mon-El said grabbing a sixth crape.

"I don't know, maybe like around six?" Lilly answered.

"That's early." Mon-El shoving a bite in his mouth.

"Why in the world would you wake up that early?" Kara asked.

"You guys ask a lot of questions." Lilly commented.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer." Kara replied.

"No, it's okay." Lilly said, "I'm just not used to talking to people face to face. I usually wake up at 5:30 to run on my treadmill, so I slept in."

"Whoa," Mon-El and Kara said at the same time. "Jinx!" Kara yelled.

"Whats a 'jinx'?" Mon-El asked.

"You don't know what a jinx is?" Lilly asked.

"Only one of the best things about this world." Kara said, "Mike is uncultured." She said turning to Lilly. "Breakfast was amazing, can I help you clean up before Mike eats everything?"

Lilly snorted, "Sure, if you want to, but I think Mike watches you more than he eats."

"What!" Kara said turning to Mon-El, "You watch me?"

"You are one of the most exquisite things in this world, I'm surprised barely anyone watches you. It's just me and Alex." Mon-El said shifting in his seat, "And Alex only watches you because you're her little sister and her job is to keep you safe."

"It's not really her job to keep me safe, it's just something she does while doing her job." Kara said standing up, "Anyways, we should still clean up."

"You guys are weird, you know that, right?" Lilly said standing.

"Kara is a bit weird, but why do you think I'm weird?" Mon-El asked.

"You were just staring at me, and you are really asking that question?" Kara asked Mon-El, "You hopeless Mike Matthews."

"You are more hopeless Kara Danvers." Mon-El said.

Kara and Mon-El's argument was interrupted by Lilly's phone ringing. "Sorry, I have to take this." She said walking into a different room to answer. "What do you want Max?"

 _I saw the news about the storm and was checking up on you to make sure you were okay._ The man on the other end said.

"You don't need to check up on me, what is it you want?" Lilly asked.

 _I'm at a crash site at the border between Colorado and New Mexico, the car belongs to the sister of Alex Danvers._

"So?"

 _The car belongs to Supergirl._

"Oh, but why are you calling me about her?" Lilly asked him.

 _I'm calling because no one can find her, she is nowhere near the car._ Max replied, _I'm wondering if you could look out for a girl named Kara Danvers?_

"Wait, you want me to look out for Kara Danvers?" Lilly asked looking at the door to the kitchen where she heard Mon-El and Kara's muffled voices. "As in the reporter for CatCo?"

 _Yes, what are you hiding, Lilly?_ Max asked.

"Um, she and her boyfriend are in my kitchen." Lilly answered.

 _What! You picked up one of the most dangerous people on the planet and her boyfriend?_ Max yelled.

"I didn't know who they were. He was standing in the snow by a car crash holding an unconscious woman in his arms, I wasn't going to just pass them by." Lilly replied.

 _How was she unconscious? She cannot be unconscious, unless, was there any glowing green thing nearby?_ Max asked.

"I don't know it was late at night in the middle of a gigantic blizzard." Lilly said just as she heard a small crash come from the kitchen. "I have to go, I think they broke one of my plates."

 _I'm on my way, there is something wrong with Kara if she was unconscious._ Max said before hanging up.

Lilly walked into the kitchen to see Kara bleeding and Mon-El cleaning up a broken plate from the ground. "What happened?" She asked.

"Um, I was trying to clean up, and I accidentally broke one of your plates." Kara said sheepishly, "Mike is cleaning it up."

Lilly put one of her hands over her eyes, with her other hand she texted Max. _There is_ _definitely_ _something wrong with Kara, she is bleeding._ "I'll grab the garbage." She said, "I can't leave you two alone without you making a mess."

"Kara is clumsy." Mon-El said.

"I'm not clumsy!" Kara said defending herself, "I just accidentally dropped the plate."

"Kara come with me, we need to bandage your hand before it gets infected." Lilly said. She and Kara walked upstairs to Lilly's medical closet. Lilly pulled out some gauze, antibiotic, and wrapping. Lilly cleaned out the wound and applied antibiotic to it, she put the gauze on it and wrapped the wound with the wrapping. She put away the materials and closed the closet. "Kara, do you know why you were unconscious?" Lilly asked.

"I was in a car crash and the force of the crash knocked me unconscious." Kara replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I know who you are." Lilly responded.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, "You know I'm a reporter at CatCo?"

"I know that too, but I mean I know you are Supergirl." Lilly replied.

"How do you know that?" Kara asked getting suspicious, "Are you with Cadmas? Did you shot me with that kryptonite dart?"

"What, no! Of course not, I'm a smart person, do you think if I was with Cadmas I wouldn't have killed you and Mike by now?" Lilly said, "My uncle works with your sister, Alex. He is on his way here to make sure you and Mike are okay."

"Your uncle works with the DEO?" Kara asked, "He works with Alex and J'onn?"

"No, he's been a consultant on some of their projects." Lilly said, "He is also dating your sister."

"Alex isn't dating anyone." Kara said.

"You sure about that?" Lilly asked Kara.

"Well she has been talking about Maxwell Lord a lot recently, but I don't trust the guy. Wait, are you saying they are dating and he's your uncle?" Kara asked.

"Well he's not really my uncle, he raised me after my parents died in an explosion he caused." Lilly replied, "And yes, I am saying he is dating Alex."

"Okay, that is really weird." Kara said.

Lilly looked at her phone. "Max is almost here, he called Alex and J'onn they are on their way too." She said reading his text, "We should go downstairs and tell Mike."

"His name is Mon-El, not Mike, and we aren't dating." Kara said as they walked down the stairs. Suddenly Kara collapsed as if she was having a seizure.

"Kara!" Lilly yelled, "Mon-El, get over here and help me carry Kara to the couch!"


	3. Scream

Max pulled into Lilly's driveway just as J'onn and Alex landed on the lawn. He climbed out of the car, he, J'onn, and Alex rushed to the door. Max pulled out his key and opened it, "Lilly?" He yelled.

Lilly rushed down the stairs, "I'm so glad you're here." She said, "Kara doesn't have a heartbeat, and I tried to call you but you didn't answer." Lilly burst into tears.

Alex and J'onn rushed upstairs while Max stayed with Lilly and tried to calm her down. "Shh, shh." He said giving her a hug and running his fingers through her hair, "Kara's going to be okay, she'll be fine."

Mon-El came down the stairs carrying an extremely still Kara in his arms, Alex and J'onn close behind him. "We started her heart again, but she needs help we can't provide here." Alex said to Max and Lilly, "J'onn is going to fly her to the DEO where my mom is waiting with doctors to do what they can to save her. You, Mon-El, me, and Lilly if she wants, will drive to National City."

Max turned to Lilly, "Do you want to come drive 11 and a half hours with us to National City?"

"No," Lilly said wiping her eyes, "I have work and I hate going there."

"Okay." He replied softly.

J'onn took Kara from Mon-El, the latter letting go of her reluctantly, and strode to the door opening it swiftly and taking off. Max gave Lilly one last hug and walked out the door with Alex and Mon-El. "Stay safe," Lilly said as she shut the door.

* * *

Alex, Max, and Mon-El rushed up the stairs of the DEO that night. When they reached the twelfth floor, they found a hustle around the med bay where Kara should be. Alex grabbed Winn as he rushed past. "What happening?" She asked him, "Is Kara okay?"

"Your mom found a way to save Kara," Winn replied, "But they need to expose her to kryptonite to inject her with the vaccine."

"Isn't she human right now?" Mon-El asked with a worried look on his face, "They should be able to inject her with the vaccine without kryptonite."

"Her powers are fluxing," Winn replied as lasers suddenly tore up the walls around the med bay. "Superman is the only person who's safe enough to approach her without getting hurt. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to contact him."

"I'm almost as indestructible as Superman." Mon-El blurted.

"But you're not completely indestructible," Max remarked.

"We have to try." Mon-El insisted, "If we don't Kara will die, I won't risk that." He turned to Winn, "What do I need to do?"

Reluctantly Winn showed Mon-El to Eliza. From what Alex could see, she could tell that Eliza was reluctant to accept Mon-El's help, eventually, her mother agreed to his help. She and Mon-El walked to some of the other doctors and Winn walked back to where Alex and Max were standing.

"Everything is set up for Mon-El to inject Kara with the kryptonite," Winn said when he reached them. "The only problem is that we have no kryptonite."

"What about the kryptonite dart that Kara was shot with in the first place?" Alex asked, "Didn't J'onn find it and give it to the doctors for them to analyze?"

"It was stolen," Winn replied as they heard screams come from the med bay. Alex cringed as she heard them, she probably would have run to Kara if Max hadn't grabbed her arm and held her tightly. "Someone from inside the DEO stole it, we have a traitor in our midst."

"Do we have any idea who it was?" Alex asked squeezing Max's hand.

"We're trying to keep it on the DL that someone stole it." Winn replied quietly, "We're hoping that whoever it was wont notice we know it happened and they will get lax and sloppy. It was probably one of the doctors, threatened into stealing it to save someone they love."

"You only think that because it's in movies and TV shows," Alex said to Winn.

Before Winn could replay Max said, "That's actually a good assumption, Alex why don't I take you to your apartment, you haven't slept in, I don't know how many hours."

Alex tried to defend herself but yawned in the middle of her defense and Winn agreed with Max that she needed sleep. "But I'm not tired." She insisted.

"You just barely yawned in front of us." Max said as Winn said, "There's no getting out of this one."

"But, but…" Alex tried to argue and not rub her eyes.

Max pulled her down the stairs saying, "Winn will text you if anyone needs you or something changes."

Reluctantly Alex followed him down the stairs and into his car. She fell asleep in the passenger's seat three minutes before reaching her apartment. Max carefully carried her up to her room, somehow he opened her door without waking her. She's surprisingly light, He thought. He lay her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her sleeping body. He smiled to himself, Even asleep she looks like she could kill you and remain the most beautiful person in the world. Max bent down and kissed Alex's forehead softly.

He quickly left her apartment and drove back to Lord Technologies. After the incident with the red kryptonite Max had shut down all of his attempts to stop Supergirl and all other Kryptonians, but there had to be something left from the experiments that the DEO hadn't confiscated already. "There has to be something." He mumbled to himself as he rummaged through storage. Flashlight in hand he walked deeper into the maze of dusty boxes. He saw a box dated, February 1, 2005.

Slowly Max pulled the box off the shelf. He set it on the ground and lifted the lid off it. Inside where folders on incidents that happened in 2004. He pulled out one folder called, The Batton Deaths. Slowly he opened it, inside were pictures of Doctor Carson Batten and his wife Nyah Batton, old school friends of his. They were in most of the pictures. He reached the incident summary.

Max remembered writing it, the day before he got on a plane to Denver, Colorado to deliver the news to their 6-year-old daughter, Lilly Batton. Her parents, his employees had died when the government recruited them to research a meteorite that had landed on Earth. There had been a chemical in the meteorite that had killed them and anyone else around it until the DEO removed it to a storage facility 3 hours away from National City. A storage facility he had been to before.

Max quickly finished the report and carefully put it back in the box. He placed the lid back on the top and put it back on the shelf. He rushed out of the storage room to his car. Max climbed into his car and texted Winn, I think I found something in the Lord Technologies storage. How much time does it look like Kara has left?

Winn replied faster than Max thought he would. Eliza is thinking Kara has less than an hour. I've already texted Alex, and she's on her way. What did you find at Lord Technologies?

Some old files about a meteorite that the DEO confiscated. I read what elements it contained, and it seems to fit what we think kryptonite consists of. Max texted.

Max's phone dinged as he started the car. Great! Where is the meteorite?

Three hours away from National City, at the compound in the desert. Max pulled out of the parking lot at Lord Technologies.

J'onn offered to fly to the compound and get it. He said it's dangerous and could kill everyone. As Max read the text, he thought of Lilly's 6-year-old face hearing the news that her parents would never come home. Her big smile that her godfather was there slowly dropping as she digested the news.

I know. I had friends that died from it. Can't text anymore, I'm driving. Max drove to the DEO as fast as he could and rushed up the twelve flights of stairs to the twelfth floor. He was again met with a hustle and bustle around the med bay. Winn rushed to him.

"J'onn left to get some of the meteorite, he said not to try anything while he was gone," Winn said reaching him. Behind Winn, he saw Eliza and Alex standing off to the side of the computer area watching a screen with Kara's image on it.

Max quickly walked over to them. When Alex saw him she rushed to him crying. He enveloped her in a hug. Alex's tears flowing quickly on his shoulder. "They-they said Ka-Kara has 15 minutes t-t-till she's dies for sure." Alex sobbed.

For the second time that day Max comforted a sobbing girl, sobbing about Kara dying. "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay. We think we found kryptonite."

Eliza walked over to them and Alex fell onto her mother. "How did you find kryptonite?" Eliza asked, "I thought Cadmus had all of it."

"Well, this kryptonite has been in storage for about 12-ish years, in storage at the DEO," Max replied.

"How is it we didn't know about it?" Eliza asked as she ran her fingers through her elder daughter's hair.

"Because it was the real Hank Henshaw that found it and stored it." Max answered, "He believed it to be some weapon from the stars. While it was being studied it killed 12 scientists. We only just realized it could be kryptonite, and the reason it killed so many people was because it was hot from entering the atmosphere and it was poisoning the air around it. Where is Mon-El?"

Kara screamed, piercing screams that broke Max's heart. The screen they had been watching went dark. Monitors that Max hadn't noticed before beeped telling everyone that Kara was dead.


	4. Taken

A/N Okay, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this in over a year. I just barely got the time to come to this and actually look at what I was doing and I ended up finishing this half-written chapter. It's not as long as I used to write the chapters for this story but it used up all of the ideas that I had for it. I have a small idea what I'm going to do next with this story and hopefully, it's not that bad.

* * *

Mon-El stood in front of Kara's almost dead body. Even at death's door, she was the most beautiful woman ever. He looked down at his hand at the needle with the anti-virus that could save her. She is human and Kryptonian, at switching intervals, if I inject this in her at the right time I could save her. He thought, I need to inject it right after her heat vision dies out.

Kara screamed, her heat vision burst from her eyes laying waste to the already destroyed medbay. Mon-El walked forward to comfort her in her pain, but her heat vision seared him. He felt the burning on his arm, then his chest. She was burning his already broken heart. He knew he would die from it, but he had to save her.

Mon-El grabbed Kara's hand and pressed the needle to her arm, ready to inject the serum as soon as she became human.

Kara's heat vision died out, leaving a hole smoldering in Mon-El's chest. Before he died Mon-El injected Kara with the serum. As his vision darkened Kara's eyes flickered. Then all he saw was blackness.

* * *

Kara woke up feeling something press into her arm, and she saw Mon-El. He was looking at her with a sad look. Kara's eyes traveled down from his face to a hole in his chest, then to a needle, he was holding to her arm. Mon-El collapsed, dead. Kara screamed before pulling herself away from all the cords measuring her heartbeat and such. She heard monitors beeping, and crying out that they couldn't detect her heartbeat, but nothing mattered because Mon-El was dead.

Kara wrapped her arms around Mon-El, she held him in her arms. "Please don't be dead," Kara whispered to him even though she knew he was already dead. Holding him in her arms Kara ran, she ran as fast as she could, as far as her weak legs could carry her. She ran farther and faster than she ever thought she could, Kara ran faster than she had ever seen The Flash run, faster than she had ever seen Superman run.

She didn't notice the things in her way, walls, cars, even people were ignored. The only thing Kara could think of was saving Mon-El. Kara stopped at the Fortress of Solitude. Her legs felt dead, it took Kara all she had to carry Mon-El into the Fortress, to the medbay there that could take care of aliens.

Superman had once told her of it in case either of them ever needed it. Now was a time she definitely needed it to save Mon-El.

Kara hooked up Mon-El to the machines, they wouldn't move. Kara did everything she could to make them work, but they wouldn't work. "SAVE HIM!" Kara yelled at the machines, but they still wouldn't move. She collapsed to the ground tears streaming down her face, "Please, please, come back to me." Kara whispered.

* * *

Kara had fallen asleep, she woke up to a hand on her shoulder. "Kara," He said, "Don't cry." He slid down next to her engulfing her in a warm hug.

Kara rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, tears fully streaming down her face. "I thought you had died." She said hiccuping.

"And leave you with no one to tease," Mon-El said, "Never."

Kara pulled herself reluctantly away from Mon-El. "What happened?" She asked him, "How are you alive?"

Mon-El looked to the ceiling, Kara followed his gaze and was surprised to find that there was none. "I guess the Sun healed me."

"I'm so happy you're alive," Kara said leaning back into Mon-El.

"Me too," Mon-El replied.

Kara lifted her head to look into Mon-El's eyes, "Never do something like that again."

"Only if you never do that either," Mon-El promised.

* * *

Alex ran to the medbay. Before she could get through the door it was slammed open and a blur ran through it and out of the building. The blur had knocked Alex to the ground and she hit her head on the floor with a slam. All Alex saw was blackness.

* * *

Kara and Mon-El stayed in the Fortress of Solitude for a day to recover. Their vacation came to a close when Superman came swooping through the ceiling of the medbay. He almost dropped to the floor when he saw Kara and Mon-El.

"KARA!" He yelled and flew to her. He engulfed her in a huge hug. "We thought you were dead." He whispered.

"Oh my goodness!" Kara said surprised, "I'm so sorry! I'm most definitely alive." She pushed herself out of Clark's arms.

"Eliza, J'onn, and Max will be so happy to hear that you're alive!" Clark said happily, "We have to tell them that you're alive!" He saw Mon-El and stopped, "Who is this?"

"I'm Mon-El, Kara's boyfriend," Mon-El replied, "I'm the reason we're here. Kara accidentally killed me when I was trying to save her and she flew my body here to see if the machines could do anything to save me."

"Ohhh," Clark stepped back in surprise, "The DEO thought that you kidnapped Kara's body and vanished off the face of the earth. It's nice to know that you didn't do that and pretty much the opposite happened."

"What happened is that he injected me with the system that saved me and it the process I burned a hole in his chest, killing him." Kara explained, "When I woke up and saw what I had done I screamed and ran him here. Somehow he came back to life. I got exhausted running here in such a short amount of time after recently being sick that I lost my powers and Mon-El can't get us out of here so we've just stayed here until I got my powers back."

"As soon as she gets her powers back we're going back to National City to let her family and the DEO know that we're alive," Mon-El added.

"You don't have to wait for Kara to get her powers back to return," Clark said suddenly, "I can easily fly you two there right now. I only came to the Fortress to record that Kara had died, but since that's not the case I don't have to do that and I can take you to National City."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kara replied.

"Umm, Kara, before we go I need to let you know," Clark responded, "Somehow, we don't know how Alex got kidnapped. We don't know where she is or who took her. I just wanted to let you know that before you got home and she wasn't there."

Kara sat on the floor in a heap. "Do you know where they took her from?"

"The DEO," Clark replied.

"Then take us immediately to the DEO," Kara said standing up, "We need to help find her."

"Okay then." Clark grabbed Mon-El and Kara and flew off.

* * *

A/N I don't know when I will start the next chapter much less finish it and post it but I will at least try to update it again this year. Just in case don't get your hopes up.


End file.
